


As Time Marches On

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald was the only person who even bothered to check on Lee after she'd lost her baby. He's also the only person who visits the child's grave with her.





	As Time Marches On

Lee stood in front of the full length mirror adjusting her black blouse. Staring back at her was a woman she hardly recognized. Her dark brown locks hung down to the middle of her back now in a straight, shining wave. There were a few wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes. Laugh lines, as it were. And she supposed she still laughed some. She sighed, no matter how hard she fought it or not, the physical changed as time marched on. That thought brought another to her mind. The stupid saying that 'time heals all wounds'. She snorted at that. Time hadn't healed this wound. It seemed that the older she got, sometimes the more it hurt. She was beginning to think she'd always have a gaping hole in her heart. 

Lee was pulled from her thoughts by two arms gently wrapping around her waist. Oswald placed a soft kiss to her shoulder through the fabric of her blouse. "Are you ready, my dove? We still will need to stop at the florists." 

She took a deep breath, nodding. 

"Lee, if you need more time, I've cleared my schedule to be with you all day. I know this is hard, and I don't want you to be alone." 

She turned in his arms, giving him a sad smile. She reached up to cradle his cheek. "It makes me sad to know that you truly do understand my heartache," her thumb stroked his cheek as she stared into his eyes. 

"A woman as sweet and kind as you should never have been made to suffer as you have. I wish there was a way to take your pain away. Sometimes I think you're the only person in this god forsaken city that has a kind heart." 

"No, I'm not the only one. You have an incredibly kind heart as well, my Oswald. This city has done it's best to destroy you, and yet you still have the amazing capacity to love. You always stay by my side, and never let me suffer alone on my bad days. You are extraordinary." Lee leaned in, gently kissing him. "If it weren't for you, I honestly don't think I'd still be alive." she brushed her fingers along his cheek, "and even though there are days, like today, where I'm horribly depressed, I'm still glad I'm alive and with you." 

He looked at her, fondly stroking through her hair. "I'm never leaving you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Dr. Lee Thompkins." 

"I love you too, Oswald Cobblepot." She leaned in, kissing him slowly. "I guess we should go. I've stalled long enough." she sighed against his lips. 

"Only if you're ready. Seriously, there is no hurry." He leaned his forehead against her's, his hands resting on her hips. 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I .. I want to get her some roses this time, if that's okay with you?" 

"Roses will be perfect." 

 

*******  
Lee held the bouquet of pink roses in her lap as the car headed towards the cemetery. She looked over at Oswald, chewing her bottom lip. "You know, I think Emma would have liked you," she whispered. 

"I would have done my best to be good for her too," he swallowed hard. 

"I know you would have," she trailed off, growing quiet for a moment. "I always wonder who she would have looked more like as she grew up. Me or Jim," she chewed her lip, her eyes flicking over to look at Oswald's face. "You know, when they delivered her she looked like a doll. So tiny and perfect. She even had tiny dark curls. Not at all what I had imagined. I .. I guess.. well I guess I had thought she'd be, I don't know, deformed perhaps," she sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. "I have a photo if you'd like to see it sometime. I know it kind of freaks some people out though." 

"No, I would love to. I'm sure she was beautiful." This was the most he had ever heard her talk about the baby she'd lost. She never really spoke that much about that period of her life. But of course he knew all about how Jim had abandoned her. 

"Jim never once asked where she was buried. Hell, you were the only person to even check on me after it happened. You were my knight in shining armor. You still are," she trailed off letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

She was quiet for a long moment, knowing they were drawing closer to the cemetery. "Oswald, have you ever wanted children?" 

He reached of her hand, his thumb stroking over the platinum band on her finger, the matching one adorning his left hand. "Children were never really on my radar. Then again neither was any type of intimate relationship. That is until you came along." He brought his hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "That being said, if you ever find yourself ready, I would love to have a baby with you." 

She squeezed his hand, tears swimming in her eyes. "Maybe one day," she whispered. 

"Whenever you want, love. You'll have the best doctor's and I promise you I'll wait on you hand and foot. I'll be with you for every appointment. I'll never leave you alone. You'll be tired of seeing my face." he teased softly, but she could see the sincerity on his face. 

She gently squeezed his hand as the car rolled through the gates of the cemetery. No matter how many times she visited, her heart still sank into her stomach. She glanced out the window, watching as countless stones crept by. She'd never get used to this. No matter how long she lived. 

The car pulled to a stop on the hill, the graves facing the river. It was a beautiful, and peaceful place. One she'd chosen for that very reason. She took a deep breath as the driver opened the door. Oswald slid out, offering his hand to her. She knew he could feel her trembling, but she'd never hide that from him. He knew how hard this was for her. He'd experienced loss this deep. 

Lee stepped out, holding the roses close to her chest. The short walk up the hill was quiet. They came to a stop under a tree at the very top of the hill. A small stone sat there by itself, the grass neat around it, only a few leaves gathering from the tree. She released Oswald's hand, moving to kneel in front of the stone. She reached to let her fingers trace along the engraving. 

"Emma Rose Thompkins, My angel," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes once more. "You are my sweet angel." 

It took a few moments to lovingly arrange the roses in the vase in front of the stone. She was as precise in that as she was everything else. 

Oswald stood to the side, allowing her this moment. He recognized her every movement. It was something he did often at his mother and father's graves. A small tribute to people who would always hold a piece of their hearts. He watched quietly as she brushed her fingers along the stone, softly sniffling. After a few moments, she pressed her lips to the stone, getting to her feet once more. 

Lee walked back over to where Oswald stood, slipping her hand in his. She laid her head against his shoulder, still staring at her child's headstone. "Thank you for coming here with me," she whispered. 

He squeezed her hand, leaning his head on top of her's. "I would do anything for you, my queen." 

They stood there for a long moment, just watching as the wind blew through the trees. There was a calmness that settled over them both. A peace filling them. And a hope for a new beginning as time continued to march on.


End file.
